


Casino Royale

by ml101



Series: OUAT - James Bond Style [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 007!Gold, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Adam Rumford Gold has just been given 00 status as 007. But will his promotion be short lived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino Royale

**Author's Note:**

> After a week of posting 'World Is Not Enough' and of course preparing the season premiere and well the interest I got for the previous fic, I wrote this tonight. Might become a weekly thing who knows. :)
> 
> Rumple as Bond, Belle as Vesper, Mary Margaret as M
> 
> Choice of characters will probably make more sense once I finish with Quantum of Solace.

"Breathe, damn it! Breathe!" Gold pleaded as he continued to do chest compressions on the women beneath him. "Breathe, Belle please!"

Gold was cold. Water was coming out of the roof of the building there were currently on but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the woman lying very still and cold underneath him, not breathing.

"Breathe!"

Isabelle French was an agent of the HM Treasury who was assigned to supervise him, Adam Rumford Gold a.k.a. 007 of SB6. Gold was going to play in a high-stakes poker game organized by a terrorist financier Killian Jones. Jones loss a lot of money when Gold foiled an attack that would have given Jones billions. Jones planned the poker game to get back the money he had lost.

In the hope of defeating him in his own game, Mary Margaret Blanchard, head of SB6 and more commonly known as M, ordered Gold to beat Jones in the poker game in hopes that this will force Jones to aid the British government in exchange for protection.

"Breathe!"

Things didn't go as smoothly as Gold would have hoped. Jones knew Gold was the one to beat. Jones had tricked Gold into seeing the signs of when he was bluffing and Gold fell for it. Belle knew that Gold's ego was his weakness and didn't want to fund his second chance of getting back into the game. Gold was then aided by his American counterpart Jefferson Hatricker, another agent in the game but wasn't having much luck and knew that Gold had the better chance of winning the game than he did.

Gold was more cautious this time around and was back to winning big hands and seeing through Jones’ bluffs. Jones, feeling threatened, then attempted to poison Gold which almost succeeded hadn't Belle followed him to his car and administered the shock needed to restart his heart.

"Breathe!"

Gold had done it. He had won the game and the American government was going to take Jones in. But then Belle had been kidnapped and Gold made the rash decision of following without calling any backup, getting himself captured as well.

Jones tortured Gold for access to the bank account to get the money but was interrupted by an unknown man. The man killed Jones and Gold thought it would have been his end as well as he blacked out...but the next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospital, he and Belle alive.

_You do what I do long enough, there won't be any soul left to salvage. I'm leaving with what little I have left. Is that enough for you?_

Gold admitted to Belle that he loves her and tendered his resignation to M. They traveled to Venice in hopes of building a life together...and almost had it.

M then informed Gold that the money has not been transferred to the Treasury's account and Gold realized that Belle took the money. He followed her to a building under renovation and saw her give the money to men Gold did not recognized. The men spot Gold and a firefight ensured with Gold killing most of the men. Belle is then trapped in an iron-frame lift and tried to make Gold leave her to drown but Gold did not leave her. As Belle stilled, Gold found himself with renewed energy to get her to the surface and broke the lift and got them above water...

To their current predicament.

Gold had sent word for an extraction team with medical just in case and Gold could hear the faint sound of a helicopter and maybe another boat coming their way. He didn't care if it might have been SB6 or the organization behind everything...he only cared about one thing.

Gold stopped with the chest compressions and gave her yet another two breaths before resuming the compressions again.

"Please...please...please..." Gold continued to beg and he didn't know how long or how much he had repeated the procedure but someone had answered his prayers because Belle was suddenly coughing up gallons of water and taking in air to her starved lungs. She didn't open her eyes but Gold swallowed her into his arms. He could feel her faint heartbeat and it was enough to reassure Gold that she would stay alive.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching.

* * *

"She had a boyfriend. A French Algerian. They were very much in love." Mary Margaret explained over the phone as Gold sat on his boat. "He was kidnapped by the organization behind Le Jones. And they blackmailed her - threatening to kill him unless she co-operated. We should have picked up on it, but sometimes we pay so much attention to our enemies, we forget to watch our friends."

She got silence over the other end. "How are you doing?"

"She left her cell phone. She must have known I'd check it." said Gold, avoiding the question.

Mary Margaret fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Back to work again then, 007..._ "She knew you were you."

Gold remained silent.

"Well, at least this clears our other man."

"No."

"No?”

"No," repeated Gold as he stared out. "It would have proved that she's guilty, not that he's innocent. It could have been a double blind. Keep sweating him."

"You don't trust anyone, do you Rum?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No." And Mary Margaret heard the strength in his answer.

"Get back as soon as you can. We need you."

"Will do." replied Gold.

"If you do need time..." began Mary Margaret.

"Why should I need time?" asked Gold rather harshly. "Job's done. She's in your custody although in a coma."

It was the voice that got to Mary Margaret. The voice was cold, devoid of any affection towards the woman who currently laid in a hospital, not opening her eyes, not moving...just breathing but still very much alive.

"Did you ever ask yourself why you weren't killed that night?" Mary Margaret found herself saying, rather harshly. The man could be a bloody idiot at times. All men were. "Isn't it obvious? She made a deal to spare your life in exchange for the money. I'm sure she hoped they would let her live."

She paused to let her words sink in. "But she must have known she was going to her death."

Silence on the other end and Mary Margaret wished she could see him. She always knew how to read her agent. Gold had a good stoic demeanor but his eyes had always been very informative with regards to the man's heart.

"And now we'll never know who was behind this." continued Mary Margaret. "The trail's gone cold."

Gold hanged up and looked to Belle's bag and things beside him. He takes the seashell they had taken from the beach. He felt his eyes water a little and turned on Belle's phone. The screen showed 'Searching - Belle French' and after a few moments another message appears.

_For James: Mr. Hunter +3926222431_

* * *

The man, Mr. Hunter, who killed Jones arrived to his villa after yet another successful errand.

His phone rang and he made to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hunter? We need to talk."

"Who is this?" asked Hunter as he made to make his way to his villa but then he felt the bullet hit his leg and he goes down, screaming in pain. He managed to drag himself to the steps of his villa but another man walked up to the steps as well, holding a sub-machine gun in one hand and Belle's phone in another. He shut the phone off and looked down at Hunter who met his eyes with a glare.

"The name's Gold. Rumford Gold."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And yes I am thinking of writing a full version.


End file.
